Last Day Surprises
by Sgamer82
Summary: The Powerpuffs' graduation from kindergarten is the setting for this tale of pranks, revenge and possible new beginnings. Alternate Universe Fanfic
1. Surprises and Mistakes

NOTE BEFORE READING: Due to some comments about _Last Day Surprises_ I recieved a while ago, I decided that it might be a good idea to go over the story and remove the second storyline (Vicki the robotic cousin) and possibly save it for its own story.   
  
I went through the story and substituted/removed scense featuring and/or mentioning Vicki and her father, Jamie. The story is a bit shorter now, but the story still seems to have come out a bit better. Though the way I write, a little less length is probably a plus too =).  
  
Also, due to the fact that about half the reviews of the story concerned this storyline. I thought it would probably be a better idea to remove the story and put back in like this and start over completely. Perhaps I'm wrong about that one, but I'm doing that anyway.  
  
That all said, please enjoy the re-done _Last Day Surprises_.  
  


_**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**_

  
LAST DAY SURPRISES  
PART 1: SURPRISES AND MISTAKES  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
  
This story takes place after Puff in Arms and Thunder & Frightening   
  
Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls and top student at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, got out of bed earlier than usual. She was up way ahead of her sisters. She was too excited because today was a big day to her. Today was the last day of school and Blossom didn't want to miss a thing. She wanted the chance to say goodbye to all of her friends, who she probably wouldn't see until after the summer when they started first grade at Pokey Oaks Elementary.   
  
She climbed out of bed and walked out of her room and into the hallway. She was up so early she had no need to hurry. As she walked she passed by the bedroom of Professor Bill Utonium, her father and mentor. She overheard him talking to someone but there was no other voice.   
  
_He must be on the telephone._ Blossom thought. She needed to get ready for school, but her curiosity was just too strong. She got close to the door and started to use her super-hearing to listen in on the call.   
  
"Yeah," Utonium said, "that is terrible news." There was a brief silence as whoever Utonium was listening to answered him, Blossom couldn't help but wonder what was terrible news.   
  
"How'd it happen? (silence) Really? (silence) That's the most incredible thing I've seen or heard since...well, you know."   
  
_No I don't._ Blossom thought, still unsure of what Utonium was talking about.   
  
"Yeah, that."   
  
_Yeah what?_ Blossom thought during the silence before Utonium answered again.   
  
"So you want me to find a good way to tell them."   
  
_Is he talking about us?_ Blossom wondered.   
  
"Well, thanks." Said Utonium, "The Girls are going to be crushed"   
  
_He must mean us._ Blossom thought.   
  
"Okay, so I'll see you when?" Utonium asked, "7 o'clock?" After a second, "That's perfect. The Girls will be ready by then."   
  
What will be ready for? Blossom thought.   
  
Utonium gave a small laugh, "Okay. Goodbye, Sandy."   
  
"SANDY?!" Blossom all but shouted, the shock of that one word making her forget Utonium didn't know she was there.   
  
"Blossom?" She heard Utonium call from inside the bedroom.   
  
Blossom covered her mouth thinking maybe that'll stop him from hearing her, but it was too late. Professor Utonium stepped out of the bedroom and looked at his redheaded daughter.   
  
"Uh..." Blossom stammered, unsure of what to say, "good...morning...Daddy...heh..." she looked at Utonium with an innocent expression on her face. It was still a bit unusual for her to call Utonium 'Daddy', she and her sisters had always called him 'Professor' until recently. But right now she hoped to play 'Daddy' for all it was worth and, hopefully, stay out of too much trouble.   
  
"Were you eavesdropping on me?" He asked flatly.   
  
"What?" Blossom asked, trying to look like she was taken aback at the question. "No...I was just...uh...on my way to the bathroom when I heard you talkin' on the phone. Then...uh..." she stuttered, realizing she just incriminated herself.   
  
"Well..." Blossom said, hanging her head and knowing she was busted, "yeah."   
  
"And I'll bet you were wondering who I was talking to." Utonium guessed.   
  
"Well," said Blossom, "you said 'Sandy', and the only 'Sandy' I I know is Ms. Keane." Using the most obvious guess.   
  
"That's right." Utonium said, not sounding as angry as Blossom was worried he would. "But there's more to it. And I wasn't planning to mention it yet." Now he sounded a little angry, but then gave a resigned sigh.   
  
"But since you already heard..." he gestured into the bedroom and went inside. Blossom followed him inside.   
  
Utonium sat down on his bed, picked Blossom up in his arms, and sat her in his lap.   
  
"Now, sweetheart," he began, "I have some bad news to tell you."   
  
"What?" Blossom pointed out.   
  
"Well," the Professor began, "How do I say this?"   
  
"What? What?" Blossom asked impatiently.   
  
"It's about the graduation ceremony that Ms. Keane is having for your class." Utonium said sadly.   
  
"What about it?" Blossom asked, knowing she was being nosy but too curious to really care.   
  
"Do you remember how there were those rumors that the commencement speaker was going to be Blarney the Singing Sea Serpent." Utonium said.   
  
"How could I forget?" said Blossom, a consumate Blarney fan.   
  
"Well..." Utonium said, hesitating as if trying to find the right word, "The rumors were true."   
  
"They were!?" Blossom all but shouted, excited as she was.   
  
"But," Utonium said, realizing he hadn't done this the way he'd wanted, "There was trouble, the plane was stolen by the cast of Poppyseed Street. Blarney isn't going to be here."   
  
"He couldn't make it..." Blossom said, her hopes suddenly dashed and her face looking as if she was about to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry, Blossom. But it'll be okay." Utonium said all but automatically in an attempt to soothe his little girl. He looked Blossom right in her eyes, "I heard that he'll be in Townsville next week at the mall, you can see him then."   
  
"Really?" Blossom sniffed.   
  
"Yes." Utonium said, hugging Blossom, who very rarely showed her emotions like this.   
  
Blossom perked up, obviously relieved.   
  
"All right, Daddy."   
  
"Anyways, because Blarney won't be there, Ms. Keane had to push the ceremony up an hour and a half to make up for the time. So it'll be starting earlier."   
  
"Oh. I see." Blossom replied.   
  
"I was only going to tell you the part about Blarney after you got home from school. But you get to know a bit sooner. Just don't tell your sisters, I feel I should break to them myself. I'll probably do it during breakfast. It's probably better to get this over with soon. I was only going to mention it later because I was worried you'd take it hard."   
  
"Guess you had the right idea." Blossom said, blushing. She'd always had great pride in how she presented herself. She hated looking childish and being thought of as a little kid in front of other people. The only one she could ever express that around was the Professor. And even then only because an earlier incident involving the Boogieman using thunder to exploit a fear she and Buttercup had developed inadvertantly caused her to stop worrying about that with him.   
  
"Now." said Utonium, "Go get dressed and ready for school. You don't want to be late."   
  
Blossom nodded and flew out of the bedroom back to her intended destination. Utonium smiled, got up and went down to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for himself and his daughters.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom floated down to the kitchen to find bowls of Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets set out on the table and a few smoking pots and pans on the stove. Apparently the Professor had burned breakfast again. He'd been a much better cook on that warped universe when HIM had put the girls in a world where they'd been born infants. Blossom had never actually had a chance to eat it, her infant body hadn't had enough teeth to eat it with, but she still managed to see that Professor knew what he was doing. Unlike this Professor, who couldn't boil water without burning the pan. The Professor himself was nowhere in sight.   
  
_He probably got some smoke in his face or something and went to wash up._ Blossom thought.   
  
She sat down at the table in between her sisters. Buttercup was on her right, fishing through a cereal box trying to find the prize in the box. Bubbles, on her left, ate her food solemnly, clearly depressed. Blossom figured it was probably due to the condition of her hair.   
  
While Blossom and Buttercup were dealing with their Thunder phobia Bubbles had been forced to fight their enemy, the Boogieman, completely on her own. During the course of the fight, Boogieman had cut off one of Bubbles' pigtails. Until that hair grew back, Bubbles was wearing her hair in a single ponytail that was off to one side. She had been upset about that for the past month. Blossom was glad that her hair was almost to the point where it could again be put into the pigtails Bubbles loved. Buttercup looked up and saw Bubbles expression.   
  
"Jeez! Are you still upset about your hair?" she asked Bubbles, going back to her search. Blossom wasn't surprised Buttercup didn't understand how Bubbles felt. The 'Queen of the Tomboys', as she was sometimes known, didn't have the appreciation for fine hair that her sisters did.   
  
"Jeez, Bubbles, it's been two weeks already. Get over it!" Buttercup asked, not looking up.   
  
"Easy for you to say, your hair wasn't sliced to ribbons!" Bubbles said defensively.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't go cryin' like a baby if it was." Buttercup said.   
  
Neither girl was about to risk Buttercup's anger by pointing out the things that would make her go 'crying like a baby'. Such as losing her security blanket and very loud thunderstorms. They never mentioned these things to Buttercup though, since, with Buttercup's temper, they would quickly regret doing so. Professor Utonium walking into the room as Blossom started into her own bowl of Nuggets.   
  
"Good morning, girls." Utonium said to his beloved daughters.   
  
"Mornin', Daddy." the Girls said. Though it was difficult at first, all three Girls had eventually lapsed into calling Utonium 'Daddy' instead of 'Professor'. Blossom honestly thought Utonium liked 'Daddy' far greater than he ever did 'Professor'.   
  
"So, are you three excited about today?" Utonium said.   
  
"Uh-huh." said Buttercup, looking up from her search to smile at Utonium. Buttercup was excited. The past few months had awakened in Buttercup, whether she realized it or not, a desire to be like a normal child. And the Kindergarten's Graduation ceremony was an event all the kids went too so Buttercup was eager to do it.   
  
"Yep." said Bubbles with a faint smile of her own. She was as excited as Buttercup, but she was still depressed a little over her hair. The Professor had said that her hair might be able to go back to pigtails before the ceremony, but he wasn't sure so Bubbles didn't know if she should be hopeful or not.   
  
"Huh?" said Blossom, confused. She had been preoccupied by her talk with the Professor that she had completely forgotten about the last day of school. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what Professor was referring to. Blossom knew Buttercup would probably say something sarcastic or smart-alecky to her. As if reading her thoughts Buttercup looked up from the cereal box.   
  
"Don'cha remember, Blossom? Today's the last day at school. How could Little Miss Braniac forget something like that?" she said.   
  
"Yeah," said Bubbles, ignoring Buttercup's little remark, "Buttercup had it marked on the calendar with beg red letters an' circles."   
  
Buttercup turned away and blushed a bit at being called on her enthusiasm. Blossom herself blushed at completely forgetting about the last day. They had been practicing for that night's ceremony for the past week and a half. Luckily, the Professor came to Blossom's rescue before Buttercup could taunt her some more.   
  
"Now, girls, it probably only slipped Blossom's mind because she found out something I was going to tell you about before I meant her to."   
  
"What's that Daddy?" Buttercup said, looking up from her search for the cereal prize. Blossom still found it odd to hear Buttercup saying 'Daddy' but what she had noticed is that there was a slightly, hopeful was the best word Blossom could come up with, tone to Buttercup's voice.   
  
"Well, I found out from Ms Keane that the Graduation Ceremony is going to be an hour and a half earlier because their commencement speaker cancelled." Utonium replied. Buttercup forgot about her cereal search completely and looked at Utonium.   
  
"Who was the speaker?"   
  
"Blarney, the Singing Sea Serpent."   
  
"Oh." Buttercup went back to her search.   
  
"You gonna be okay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked with concern.   
  
"Yeah, I already found out about that. That's why Dad's tellin' us now instead of after school. Because now he doesn't have to worry about my reaction." Blossom answered.   
  
"Yes, Blossom found out accidentally." Utonium said, "Since she already knew I figured there was no harm in telling the two of you now."   
  
"Okay." said Buttercup, then turned to her sisters, "Can you believe today's the last day?" She began staring off into space and began absently eating her cereal forgetting almost completely about the cereal box next to her.   
  
Bubbles let out a breath she had been holding for a few moments and shot a conspiratory look to Blossom as she took out a Puppet Pals decoder bracelet and showed it to Blossom. That's when Blossom realized why Bubbles had been worried. Bubbles had gotten to the cereal first and got the prize before Buttercup could. If Buttercup had kept looking, she would have eventually realized there was no prize to be found. Bubbles got curious when Buttercup just stared into space for a couple minutes. Blossom and Bubbles shared a small laugh at their luck.   
  
"Buttercup? Buttercup? BUTTERCUP?" Bubbles said, trying to get her sister's attention.   
  
"She's probably daydreaming about what she's gonna do during Summer Vacation." said Blossom, waving her mitt in front of Buttercup's face and drawing no reaction at all.   
  
"Yeah. Hee hee hee." Bubbles said.   
  
"Okay Girls, it's time to get going to school." said the Professor, looking at his watch, "You want to fly or want me to drive you?"   
  
"Fly." said the Girls, even Buttercup, who had broken out her reverie to answer Utonium.   
  
Utonium knew the girls had desired to be more like normal children so, for the past few months, he had driven the Girls to school instead of letting them fly, though they still did that every now and then. Usually when something special was happening, as it was today. So Utonium just shrugged and smiled at his girls.   
  
"Okay, I'll see you this afternoon. Have a good day." Utonium said, giving each child a kiss on the cheek as they floated past him.   
  
"Bye, Daddy." said the Girls.   
  
"Bye, Girls."   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Sandra Keane was having trouble maintaining her sanity.   
  
This always happens on the last day of school. thought Sandy. The students were their rowdiest and noisiest on this day. It figured though, his being the last day, Sandy couldn't give misbehaving students any serious punishment and make it stick. Sandy had all but lost her mind her first couple years as a teacher because of all the noise. Since then she managed to learn a few tricks that help keep her students' noise level down. Some of which she wasn't entirely sure she was allowed to do, but she did anyway.   
  
"All right, kids, settle down." said Sandy gently, trying to get her students' attention, but she got no response other than a lot of noise and chatter.   
  
"Kids." she said, still being ignored.   
  
"KIDS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, she let out a resigned sigh, "Every last day I have to do this."   
  
She decided it was time to employ one such trick. She reached into a drawer in her desk and pulled out a small canister with a cone-shape with a button on top. She also took out a pair of earplugs and inserted them in her ear. Then, she held up the air-horn and let it wail out full blast. The children, scared silly by the loud noise, looked at Ms. Keane in surprise. She then instructed them to sit down. The children did so and she began her class.   
  
"Thank you, class." said Sandy as she replaced the air horn in its drawer.   
  
"Honestly, every last day I have to use that thing." Said Sandy, more to herself than anybody.   
  
"Now, I know none of you want any boring lessons." began Sandy, who noticed the disappointed looks on the children's' faces, thinking they were going to be getting lessons, "So today, so you won't be getting any," she continued, the kids' faces brightening, "but..." Sandy said, once again causing the kids' faces to drop. They began to complain loudly but Sandy quieted them by reaching for her air horn drawer again.   
  
"BUT..." she started again, "We will have one last Graduation practice today between recess and lunch."   
  
The kids let out a loud, communal groan. Sandy knew they didn't like these practices, but the graduation was tonight and Sandy wanted things to go right, she hated it when things went wrong. So, she wanted at least one more brief rehearsal before tonight. But she had made certain that the children would enjoy the rest of the day.   
  
"Don't worry," she said with a reassuring smile, "before recess and after lunch we will watch a movie."   
  
The kids let out a loud cheer but quickly quite down after remembering Sandy's air-horn.   
  
"Now," she began, "We can watch either _Clay Story 2_," the kids looked excited, it was a favorite among many.   
  
"_The Polymatrix_," the boys, and Buttercup, became very happy at the mention of the popular sci- fi/action flick. Sandy had had a lot of trouble with the parents just to get that on the list of possibilities because many thought it was too violent.   
  
"Or Blarney the Singing Sea Serpent meets Nessie the Loch Ness Monster." that one drew a mixed response, many children liked Blarney but some, who thought they were 'too mature' for that sort of movie, felt it was too babyish for them.   
  
"Now, we're going to vote on what we're going to watch. Whoever wants Clay Story raise their hands."   
  
A small group of children, including Bubbles, raised their hands to vote. But many didn't since they'd seen it in theaters.   
  
"Okay." said Sandy, as she counted off the votes, "Polymatrix."   
  
Another group, mainly boys, raised their hands. Though Sandy noticed that Buttercup was raising her hand too. Sandy counted off the votes, and noticed that it looked like Blarney would win by roughly one or two votes.   
  
"And finally, Blarney."   
  
The rest of the children raised their hands in response to it, including Blossom. Sandy was a bit surprised at Blossom's vote. She quickly remembered the Girl was a big Blarney fan, though was sometimes scared to show it because she didn't want to hurt her reputation as a smart child who was mature for her age.   
  
"Okay, the winner is Blarney." Sandy announced, after counting and comparing all of the votes. The kids who had voted for the other two groaned. Blossom didn't notice the glare Buttercup shot her for not voting for Polymatrix.   
  
Sandy wheeled out a cart with a TV on top and a VCR underneath, popped in the 'Blarney' video and hit the 'play' button.   
  
As the movie began Sandy walked back to her desk and worked on some papers, letting the kids enjoy the movie in peace.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Buttercup watched the Blarney movie with limited interest. She had really been hoping to see Polymatrix and this would have been her only chance since Professor Utonium thought it was too violent for his daughters to see. Unfortunately, Blossom's vote had turned it over to Blarney.   
  
_Oh, well._ Thought Buttercup, _Maybe mom'll take me one day._ She was referring to Ms. Keane, but in Buttercup's mind she was either 'Mommy' or 'Mom'. Ever since she and her sisters had been in that alternate earth, or changed history, or whatever it was, Sandra Keane had become her mother. She'd been ready to give up the life she had now, and probably would have, had Sandy not promised to marry Utonium when the school year was up.   
  
The fact that Buttercup and her sisters had been Ms. Keane's students was, for some reason, why she couldn't be with Utonium. She'd told Buttercup it was something called a 'Conflict of Interests'. Buttercup didn't totally understand what the big deal was. But she was simply glad the wait was over and Ms. Keane would be her mom again.   
  
Buttercup couldn't help but often wonder what Blossom and Bubbles would think if they knew about that. She had never gotten around to telling them about the arrangement. Buttercup herself didn't quite know why she didn't just tell them. She thought it was probably just because it was something between just her and Ms. Keane and nobody else.   
  
Whatever the reasons, she had yet to tell Blossom and Bubbles that they'd soon have a mother again. They probably suspected something. Especially after that thunder-thing, when Ms. Keane had shown up to help Blossom and Buttercup through their fears. Ms. Keane had been more than just the Girls' teacher then. Buttercup sometimes thought Bubbles knew about it all, but her blond sister never mentioned anything to her. Blossom seemed to be completely clueless to the situation.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
The hour until recess passed uneventfully. When the bell range Sandy stopped the video and dismissed the class to go out and play. She had just sat down at her desk to finish some last second arrangements when she noticed one child had not left with all the rest. The child just sat in the chair and waited as Sandy approached her.   
  
"Buttercup? Aren't you going to go outside and play, honey?" She asked.   
  
"No..." the little girl said shyly, "I don't really wanna."   
  
Sandy smiled at Buttercup. She could never get over how much this little girl was like herself when she was five. Sandy had been the rowdiest kid in their family. She had even earned the coveted title of 'Queen of the Tomboys'. She had also heard that same phrase used to describe Buttercup. But despite the "Rough 'n' Tumble" attitude she usually had, Buttercup was just a sweet, sometimes even shy, child. So much like Sandy had been at that delicate age.   
  
"Well, why not?" Sandy asked.   
  
"I wanted to ask ya somethin'." replied Buttercup nervously.   
  
"Okay, shoot."   
  
"When're you an' Daddy gonna get married?" she suddenly blurted.   
  
The question had Sandy at a complete loss. Sandy and Utonium had planned a brief dating stage, more or less for appearances' sake. But as she looked at the hopeful little eyes in front of her, Sandy realized that Buttercup had always assumed they'd marry almost immediately after school.   
  
"Um, Buttercup, Baby," Sandy said, using the affectionate nickname she used only with Buttercup, "I think there's been a small misunderstanding."   
  
"Meaning what?" asked Buttercup.   
  
"Meaning that you made an assumption I hadn't realized you'd made." Sandy said, well aware she was just confusing Buttercup further but unable to come up with something better, "You thought your daddy 'n' me would get married right away. Well, that won't be how it'll work."   
  
"What?" Buttercup said sadly, "Why?"   
  
"Well, you father and I want to get to know each other...again. We fell in love in the" she hesitated slightly, "other world. And, while the reasons for that love are still there, we've agreed that it would be best if we dated a little first."   
  
"I don't get it. If you already love each other, why date?"   
  
"Well, we want to learn about each other. Different things happened to us here than in the...other world. For example, the first time your dad and I met was when we had the parent/teacher conference about you and your sisters falling asleep in class."   
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember that. The curfew." Buttercup said, "Hey. I just thoughta somethin'. How did you an' Dad meet in that other world?"   
  
"I was getting to that. I...other time I met your father, was when he was taking a walk with you three girls and passed by the school. About five months after you were born."   
  


*** * * * ***

_  
  
"It was late morning and I had just let my class out for recess. The kids played in the yard as they always do. In fact, as you always do. I saw your father walking by hanging on to a rather wide stroller. He looked like he'd been run ragged. The kids all ran to the fence, their attention grabbed by the three babies in the stroller. And before you ask, yes I do mean you.   
  
"You could tell just by looking at him your father was not ready for three babies. He had stubble as if he hadn't shaved in days and droopy eyes that made it seem like he hadn't slept in weeks. As for you and your sisters, you didn't have a care in the world. You sat in your stroller basking in the attention the rest of the kids were giving you. I figured your dad could really use a break. So I invited him in for some coffee, and extended recess so the kids could play with the babies. I got to talking to him. Luckily he was too exhausted to even go into that "I...I...I..." thing he does around women. Kinda funny really, the only time I could get him to be himself was when he was too tired to be nervous.   
  
"You girls had a wonderful time yourselves. In fact, only one minor problem came around. Mitch Mitchellson removed that restrainer you had around your ankle. Yes, you were playing with Mitch, you were a tomboy even then. You ended up slamming Mitch through a wall. I was amazed. After all, it's not every day you see a five-month old girl kick a five year old boy through a concrete wall.   
  
"Well, after some initial shock, your dad explained the situation to the class and me. The kids just thought it was cool that they knew baby superheroes. I was interested too, both in the three of you and your father.   
  
"Nothing overly spectacular happened after that. Your father and I dated just like any other couple. After about three months, you guys met my parents. My mom and dad fell in love with you girls instantly. Your dad was a bit of a harder sale. But, gradually, they started to like him too.   
  
"You were around nine months old when we married. I didn't realize until then just how much work babies really were. Still, I'm glad I did. It was about a month later when you and your sisters came to that world, that is...um...the actual you and your sisters...the you and your sisters of thi...well, you know what I mean. And you also pretty much know what happened from there._   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
"Yeah. I do." said Buttercup, "Great story."   
  
"Thank you." said Sandy, "I'm glad you..." she was cut off by the sound of the bell ending recess. Sandy stepped back to her desk as the kids returned to their desk. Bubbles and Blossom sat down to either side of her sister and began questioning her about her absence at recess. Buttercup just shrugged off the questions and tried to make it seem like nothing had happened. Sandy decided to step in with her announcement.   
  
"Okay, kids." started Sandy, getting her class' attention, "I know you want to keep watching the movie, but we still have one last graduation practice to do."   
  
The communal groan that came from the class angered Sandy a little. But she didn't let it show.   
  
"When you've gotten that out of your systems, we're going to have a dress rehearsal. Your caps and gowns are in the cloakrooms. So please get up and them."   
  
Some of the students whined about getting the clothes. Mostly the boys because they had to wear 'girly' gowns. Sandy let them get all their whining out of their system, she learned long ago it was no use trying to stop them. She just waited as the kids put the outfits on over their clothes. When they were finished dressing she spoke up.   
  
"Okay, kids, now that we're ready. I want to line up in just the way I showed you."   
  
The children obeyed and stood in five rows of six alphabetically. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were in the middle seats of the last row since their names started with U. The only one whose name was farther back in the alphabet, Vindo Wiper, sat next to Buttercup in the far right seat in the last row.   
  
Sandy stood to the left side of the lined up students and began to read off the names alphabetically. Each child stood, walked up to Sandy, collected a small piece of candy Sandy was currently substituting for diplomas, and sat back down.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Buttercup was beginning to wonder if it was possible for a person to die of boredom. She felt like she was going out of her mind. She hated standing still and she especially hated sitting still. Not a dinner went by where Professor Utonium didn't tell her to stop fidgeting or kicking the table.   
  
Buttercup wished that the Powerpuff Hotline would ring so she'd have an excuse to get out of here. That was unlikely, however. After the thunder debacle, Professor Utonium had promised the Girls they wouldn't have to worry so much about Townsville and be able to spend more time simply being kids. He had all but ordered the Mayor to never call the Girls to help unless a supervillain or a giant monster was attacking Townsville. The Professor had been more assertive than the Girls had ever seen him. This was one of those rare occasions where Buttercup regretted his doing that. She wanted something to happen.   
  
Buttercup eagerly stood and went to Ms. Keane when her name was called. She took her time returning to her seat, savoring the chance to just move. Fortunately, since she was the next to last to go up, it wasn't long until the practice was over. Ms. Keane said the kids were free to do what they liked until lunchtime. So they brought out the board games they kept stored for rainy days and played with them. Everyone was so relieved that the rehearsal was finished that they hadn't even bothered to change out of their gowns with the exception of the more "macho" of the boys.   
  
Buttercup just walked around for a bit, pleased simply to be moving around. She was looking in Blossom's direction when she happened to notice something. Blossom was floating next to some friends talking to them. This wasn't unusual in itself, Blossom tended to prefer floating over walking and she had a large circle of friends. What was unusual was where Blossom was floating. It was right above an air conditioning vent on the floor. Buttercup also noticed that Blossom was still wearing her cap and gown.   
  
_This opportunity is just too good to pass up!_ thought Buttercup. She walked to the thermostat and, when she realized it was a bit too high for her, floated up to it. She took a minute to figure out just what she had to do, double checked to make sure Blossom was still in position, and then cranked the A.C. to full blast.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"   
  
Sandy's head snapped up from some paperwork she was doing. She turned her head to where she had heard the scream couldn't completely believe what she saw.   
  
Blossom, floating over an air vent, was screaming at the top of her lungs. Someone had turned on the air conditioning and the air coming from the vent was blowing Blossom's gown over her head. Fortunately for Blossom she was still wearing her clothes underneath. Unfortunately, those clothes consisted of a skirt also being blown up. All the kids in the class were surprised at first, then started laughing and chanting "I see London, I see France...". Everyone except Blossom, Bubbles, and the kids who were standing next to Blossom were laughing and pointing. Blossom was frantically trying to push down her dress and graduation gown so nobody could see her underwear. It didn't even occur to her she was wearing tights and nothing could be seen.   
  
Sandy looked at the thermostat control to see Buttercup laughing her head off. It wasn't hard for Sandy to figure out what happened, but first thing was first. She all but ran to the vent and pulled Blossom away from it and helped her pull down her gown. Blossom's eyes told Sandy everything she needed. The kid was both furious and humiliated. The combination of emotions was bringing her to tears.   
  
"Bubbles, take Blossom to my office for right now, okay?" she instructed the blonde Powerpuff who had rushed to her sister.   
  
"Okay, Ms. Keane."   
  
With Blossom gone that little crisis was temporarily taken care of. Right now, Sandy had someone else to deal with.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
"BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!"   
  
Buttercup's wide smile dropped faster than she could fly. She looked up to see a very angry Ms. Keane glaring down at her.   
  
_Wuh-oh. I may have gone too far this time._ Buttercup thought.   
  
"I can not believe you could do such a thing! To your own sister, no less!"   
  
Buttercup cringed, unable to respond.   
  
"You are in a lot of trouble young lady! Get in the corner, right now! I'll deal with you later! I have to take care of your sister first. She's humiliated because of what you did!"   
  
Buttercup rushed to the corner Ms. Keane had indicated. Buttercup was too surprised at how angry Ms. Keane was to really respond. She just sat in the corner without a word and was silently glad that Ms. Keane didn't believe in spanking.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Sandy returned to her office after she was certain Buttercup would stay where she was told. She saw Blossom was being comforted by Bubbles and had calmed down to the point where stopped crying. But Sandy now saw a very angry look in Blossom's eyes. Sandy knew she had to placate Blossom before something else happened.   
  
"How are you feeling now Blossom?" she asked the child.   
  
"Better. Bubbles said nobody could see much." Blossom said.   
  
"That's good. Now don't worry about Buttercup. I'll be sure to punish her myself. And I'm going to tell your father exactly what happened."   
  
"Don't tell dad." Blossom said quickly.   
  
"Huh?" Sandy and Bubbles asked simultaneously.   
  
"Punish Buttercup if you feel you need to Ms. Keane. But I want to get even with Buttercup myself. If you tell dad, he'll just ground Buttercup and I'll never get a chance to get her back."   
  
At the thought of vengeance on Buttercup, Blossom suddenly got a look on her face angry enough to scare even HIM himself. Sandy quickly realized that if she let Blossom do what she wanted, Blossom would punish her sister far worse than Bill and Sandy put together.   
  
"Well," Sandy began after a few minutes, "I can't say I approve of doing something to your sister solely out of revenge." Blossom's face simply fell at Sandy's words.   
  
"It's not just out of revenge!" Blossom blurted out trying to get in her two cents, "Buttercup probably expects nothing worse than a long grounding out of this. So, I think she should learn a thing or two about how her actions can have consequences. It could be a punishment."   
  
"You've got a point." Sandy said, Blossom started to look hopeful, "Okay. I'll let you do whatever you plan on doing."   
  
"YESSSS!" Blossom all but shouted.   
  
"On three conditions." said Sandy, interrupting Blossom's celebration.   
  
"One, you are not to injure your sister in any way."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Two, it can't be anything worse than what she did to you. Let the punishment fit the crime."   
  
"All right." Blossom said after thinking it over, "Fair enough."   
  
"And three, I punish her here and now."   
  
"Hmmm...I guess so."   
  
"Then it's a deal?" asked Sandy.   
  
"Deal." said Blossom. They shook hands and Blossom went back outside to get ready for lunch. As Blossom left Bubbles floated up to Sandy.   
  
"Ms. Keane, are you sure that was a good idea?" she asked.   
  
"Not really." Sandy answered honestly, "But I couldn't think of anything better."   
  
"Oh. Well, maybe Blossom'll calm down and let us tell my daddy later." Bubbles said   
  
"Maybe." Sandy replied   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom stepped out of Ms. Keane's office and took her seat as if nothing had happened. Most of the kids went along with Blossom and didn't say a word. However, some did stare at her for a second and chuckle.   
  
_Buttercup, when I'm through with you you'll never want to risk playing a prank on anybody ever again._


	2. Surprises and Shocks

_**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**_

  
LAST DAY SURPRISES  
PART 2: SUPRISES AND SHOCKS  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
  
Bubbles and Ms. Keane walked out of Ms. Keane's office and went to their respective seats. Bubbles continued to console Blossom and try to convince her that outright revenge was not a very good idea. Blossom refused to listen. Bubbles soon realized she couldn't win and gave up. Buttercup was forced to remain still in the corner, not allowed to make any moves. Everyone eventually took off their graduation caps and gowns and just talked or played with the board games Ms. Keane kept handy for rainy days.   
  
"_Ms. Keane must know Buttercup hates sitting still._" thought Bubbles.   
  
Soon the lunch bell rang and all of the students, except Buttercup, were allowed to go outside and eat. Buttercup ate her lunch in the corner while Ms. Keane sat at her desk and ate.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
On the school's playground, Blossom and Bubbles were in the shade a large tree. Bubbles once again tried to convince Blossom she was doing something bad.   
  
"Bubbles," Blossom began, "Buttercup revealed my underwear to the whole school. I'll never live that down!"   
  
"You were wearing tights! Nobody saw anything! And today's the last day of school!" said Bubbles, in one last attempt to make her seething sister see reason.   
  
What Bubbles didn't realize was that that wasn't what had Blossom so angry. Throughout the Powerpuff Girls' careers as crime fighters Blossom had, with rare exceptions, always remained calm under pressure. And yet, when her graduation gown and skirt were blown up, she'd lost all control and panicked. It was never the act itself that humiliated Blossom, it was her reaction to it. Blossom intended to make Buttercup pay for making her do that.   
  
"I'm still gonna get her back!" Blossom retorted. She then got up and left.   
  
Bubbles just sighed and realized what Ms. Keane had earlier, that the only way to placate Blossom was to let her do whatever it was she wanted to do and hope Buttercup didn't get hurt.   
  
"I don't know who I should feel sorry for." Bubbles said, thinking out loud, "Blossom 'cause'a what happened. Or Buttercup 'cause'a what's _gonna_ happen."   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Sandy waited until everyone had come in from lunch before she stood from her desk and spoke to the class.   
  
"Class, I have an announcement to make."   
  
Everyone listened intently, mainly because they thought Ms. Keane was going to tell them how Buttercup, who was still in the corner trying to resist the urge to start fidgeting, would be punished.   
  
"I've decided that instead of finishing the Blarney movie, we're going to spend the rest of the day watching the Polymatrix."   
  
Most of the boys cheered Ms. Keane's decision while a large number of girls just groaned. Buttercup, hearing Sandy's announcement, started to turn around in her seat.   
  
"Buttercup, you're not to look away from that corner for any reason!" Sandy reminded her.   
  
Sandy turned out the lights, popped in the video and hit play.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Bubbles saw Blossom was upset at Ms. Keane said they would watch Polymatrix. Bubbles thought Blossom was probably hoping after all she just went through, she would at least get to see the end of the Blarney movie. Now she seemed sadder than ever.   
  
As the movie ran Bubbles noticed Buttercup trying to peek over her shoulder to try and see the movie, only to look back after a glance by Ms. Keane. Bubbles quietly pointed this out to Blossom, who suddenly got a big grin on her face.   
  
"Don't you get it, Bubbles?" she asked, right before answering her own question, "Right now we're watching a movie that's one of the biggest special effects shows ever, and Buttercup can only listen to it! Hee hee hee hee hee."   
  
Bubbles didn't get it, so she couldn't watch the movie. All Bubbles could think of was that Buttercup had really wanted to see this movie and now she couldn't. Bubbles just got frustrated trying to figure it out. She hoped this whole thing with her sisters would blow over soon.   
  
She hated having to be the sane one.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Buttercup was never so grateful to hear a school bell ring. But after the most agonizing hour and a half of her life she was glad to be able to go home. As soon as school was officially over she bolted out the door and waited for her sisters to arrive. When they did she realized Blossom seemed very angry, Bubbles just looked worried. Buttercup knew she had to do something.   
  
"Um...Blossom..." Buttercup stammered, "I'm really really sorry. I know I..." she stopped as Blossom just floated by and ignored her.   
  
"Fine! Be that way!" exclaimed Buttercup, looking away crossing her arms in a huff.   
  
Bubbles just stood there and let out a sigh.   
  
"Buttercup," she began, "maybe you should wait a while before you apologize. At least until she calms down."   
  
"Forget it!" said Buttercup angrily, "If she doesn't wanna listen I'm not gonna bother!"   
  
"But..." Bubbles tried to get her sister to listen but Buttercup just flew away on her own. Bubbles just hung her head and sighed.   
  
If this didn't blow over soon Bubbles wouldn't be the sane one for very much longer.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom stood at the front door of her house. She didn't want her father knowing something was wrong, not yet anyway. She took a few deep breaths and thought about her favorite Blarney episode. She started smiling at the thought of that episode, the one the Girls had watched when the Mayor had made Mojo Jojo their baby-sitter.   
  
Buttercup landed at the door at just that moment and saw the smile on Blossom's face. Buttercup took this to mean that Professor Utonium knew all about the prank today and Buttercup was going to be in some serious trouble.   
  
_Ohhhh, I'm done for._ She thought as Blossom walked in the door. Buttercup simply stood at the front step until Bubbles landed next to her.   
  
"Buttercup!" she heard Professor Utonium called. Buttercup winced and entered the house, ready to take whatever the Professor decided to give her for punishment. What Buttercup found inside the house was not at all what she expected.   
  
Buttercup walked in to see the Professor sitting on the couch looking at her a little angrily.   
  
"Um...yeah..." said Buttercup. She saw Blossom standing in front of the couch with the same surprised look that Buttercup surely had on her face. Buttercup didn't even notice Bubbles walk in behind her and gawk at the scene unfolding in front of her.   
  
"Buttercup," Utonium said in a way that made Buttercup start to sweat, "Did you hide my car keys again?"   
  
"Um...yeah..." said Buttercup, with downcast eyes. Secretly relieved that Utonium didn't seem to know what she had done yet.   
  
"I know you like to play these little jokes, but today isn't the time. But I don't really want to punish you today if I can avoid it. So we'll talk about this later." Utonium told her.   
  
"Okay," stammered Buttercup nervously, suddenly wondering how much her father really knew and what he didn't, "Gotta go."   
  
The three girls zipped up the stairs. But were out of earshot when Professor Utonium stood up and shouted.   
  
"Wait, Girls! I forgot to tell you...I had to mess up your room to find my keys."   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
The Powerpuff Girls walked into their bedroom and noticed everything was in disarray.   
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Blossom, "It looks like a tornado went through here."   
  
"Or a big gust of wind!" said Bubbles.   
  
"Okay, girls, spread and search!" said Blossom.   
  
All three girls zipped about their bedroom and full speed. Buttercup opened the closet door and looked inside. She saw what looked like a big lump under her blankie.   
  
_If there's someone using my blanket without permission they're gonna be sorry._ She crept up to the blanket silently. She saw what looked like a person underneath.   
  
_Of course, what else is it gonna be?_ she asked herself sarcastically. Buttercup noticed that this person was completely motionless. Not even appearing to breathe.   
  
"Hey. Get up." Buttercup told the figure. But it didn't move. So she walked closer, but along the way stepped on a squeak toy causing a loud squeak to sound throughout the closet. The figure began moving and making a loud clanking and screeching noise. The figure startled Buttercup, causing her to scream.   
  
Bubbles rushed over to her sister and saw what had startled her. Buttercup calmed down and saw the source of her distress too. It was nothing more than a little toy chimpanzee with cymbals lying on its side.   
  
Buttercup felt pretty dumb over acting like such a fool over nothing. She suddenly realized how Blossom felt after Buttercup pulled her prank. Another pang of guilt hit Buttercup right in the gut. She knew she had to take care of this now.   
  
Buttercup just shrugged and floated over to where Blossom was picking up toys. Bubbles was with Blossom but floated off to put away some of the toys when she saw Buttercup coming. Bubbles knew something was gonna happen and she was not about to be caught in the middle.   
  
"Um...Blossom?"   
  
"What?!" Blossom replied angrily.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry 'bout what I did...I didn't mean to embarrass you."   
  
"How can you say that?" Blossom said in an angry whisper, turning to face Buttercup, "You made me cry like a baby in front of the entire school! It's not just that you embarrassed me! You made me act like a fool! I've stood up to monsters, criminals, and supervillains! But you caused me to panic at nothing more than having my skirt blown up over my head!   
  
"You're not getting away with it that easily. I won't tell dad about what you did, and I made sure Ms. Keane won't either. But only because I want to get even with you myself. I want you to feel just like I did!   
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a bedroom to clean up."   
  
Blossom floated off, feeling a little better at having gotten out some of her anger. Buttercup watched her go, feeling a little worried because she had never seen Blossom that mad at anybody before.   
  
_What have I done?_ Buttercup asked herself. She knew at that instant that she was going to regret ever playing that prank.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
The rest of the afternoon went fairly well. Blossom spent the day pretending as if nothing had happened at all. Buttercup, worried at Blossom's plans and angry at her at the same time, played along, not willing to give Blossom the satisfaction of seeing her sweat.   
  
The Girls played games for a while. Blossom seemed especially competitive today. Doing everything she could to make sure Buttercup lost her games. She'd trip Buttercup during games of tag, peek during hide and seek, she even managed to beat Buttercup in her Hole-Drop video game. Something that almost never happened. Soon, five o'clock came around and the Professor came outside while the Girls were out there.   
  
"Girls!" the Professor called, "You should start getting ready, the ceremony starts in a couple hours."   
  
"Okay!" they said before going inside and rushing up to their rooms.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Buttercup was pulling out her graduation cap and gown and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She was feeling a little anxious about the upcoming ceremony. Buttercup was well aware how much Ms. Keane hated for things to go wrong and Buttercup only wanted to make her teacher happy. So she began to worry she would do something to screw up the ceremony.   
  
Her throat began to feel parched, she always got thirsty when she was nervous, it was why she was getting dressed in the bathroom. She got herself a quick cup of water from the sink and gulped it down. Buttercup finished putting on her cap and gown and went down to the living room to wait for her sisters.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom saw Buttercup come out of the bathroom in her cap and gown. Blossom herself was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing her usual clothes under the cap and gown, as all three Girls were. Though she was wearing a T-shirt and pants underneath her gown. She didn't even want to risk the kind of embarrassment she experienced this afternoon.   
  
If Blossom was correct, then tonight would be the best possible time to exact her revenge. She knew her sisters' habits inside and out, just as her sisters knew her own habits. And her knowledge of Buttercup told her that tonight would be the perfect time to strike. Not only would Buttercup be off her guard but she would ultimately bring her punishment down on herself. And Blossom was going to make sure she everything went right...for everyone but Buttercup.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
The Girls sat in the Professor's station wagon, strapped into the child safety seats in the backseat. They were all dressed for the graduation ceremony, wearing bright red gowns and caps with yellow tassels. They waited for the Professor, who was inside the house searching for his cameras.   
  
"I still don't see why we have to sit in these stupid baby seats!" Buttercup complained impatiently.   
  
"Considering that a few months ago you were more than ready to be a baby and sit in these seats all the time, I don't think you have any right to complain!" said Blossom, more than happy to throw that little fact into Buttercup's face.   
  
"If I _were_ a baby than being in a baby seat wouldn't be a problem, so I DO have a right to complain."   
  
"Do not!" yelled Blossom, quickly losing her currently short temper and not in the mood for a rational argument.   
  
"Do to!" replied Buttercup.   
  
"Do not!"   
  
"Do to!"   
  
"Do not!"   
  
Bubbles just rolled her eyes and sighed at her sisters' petty argument. She was close to blowing her top too, the only thing holding her back was the fact that she didn't want to make the arguing worse. Luckily, she was saved from that by the timely arrival of the Professor.   
  
"Now, Girls, stop that arguing right now!" Utonium scolded, "Tonight's supposed to be a celebration."   
  
"But she started it..." Buttercup said.   
  
"Did not!" yelled Blossom.   
  
"Did to!"   
  
"Did not!"   
  
"Girls!" said the Professor in a authoritary tone.   
  
"Sorry..." mumbled the two girls.   
  
"That's better. Now let's get you to your graduation."   
  
"Okay!" said the Girls with enthusiasm.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Buttercup stood behind the curtains of the stage Ms. Keane had had built in the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten playground. She had it built next to the school building some distance away from the jungle gyms and sandbox in the hopes that the kids wouldn't be tempted to run off and get their caps and gowns dirty by playing on the equipment.   
  
Buttercup took a quick peak around the curtain and saw the large crowd gathered there for the ceremony. Parents and relatives of all the kids were gathered here in the audience. Buttercup managed to spot the Professor in the crowd. She had hoped that would ease her nerves a little but seeing her father with video camera ready did nothing but make Buttercup more nervous. She floated over to the drinking fountain for a quick sip of water for her dry throat.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom watched as Buttercup got yet another drink of water. So far, everything had worked out like Blossom had hoped. She knew her chance would come soon, she just had to make sure she didn't miss it.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Ms. Keane went around the backstage making sure everything was going according to plan. The last thing Sandy wanted now was for something to mess it all up at the last second. So she went around double checking everything she could think of. Sound checks, lighting, she even checked to make sure the kids were all dressed right. She went over every possible detail. That was when she spotted Princess Morebucks, who was showing off her new cap and gown, which had several diamonds and sequins sewn into it. Ms. Keane couldn't believe her eyes, she also knew she couldn't let this slide.   
  
"Excuse me, Princess, but what do you think you're doing?" asked Sandy.   
  
"I'm getting ready to graduate in this brand new, and expensive, ceremonial outfit that my daddy bought me after I told him about how you were gonna make me wear that drab little robe. He felt it was far below the standards of his little Princess." replied the wealthy child. Under normal circumstances, Sandy would have just reprimanded her and left it at that, but as important as tonight was, she was having none of it.   
  
"I don't think so Princess. This ceremony is for _everybody_. I won't have you deliberately trying to outshine the other children like this. Now march back inside and change into a spare gown so you can participate in this even like everyone else!" With this Sandy took Princess' hand and pulled her along to take her inside the classroom to get her a new gown.   
  
"But I'm better than everyone else!" Princess managed to cry out before the door shut on both of them.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Bubbles stood off to the side and watched all of the activity going on. She watched the whole scene with Princess and Ms. Keane. Bubbles was so happy tonight that not even Princess' remarks could bother her. Her hair had finally grown back to the length that Bubbles could once again do it up in two pigtails, which she had done the second she realized that fact. But Bubbles' happy mood faded when noticed Blossom was watching Butterup very closely.   
  
_What is Blossom up to?_ Bubbles wondered, Bubbles knew that whatever happened, she had to at least try to stop whatever Blossom was planning. She knew if Blossom pulled her revenge prank, whatever it was, Buttercup would just retaliate in kind and it would just go on and on. Bubbles didn't want that anymore than Blossom and Buttercup themselves probably did. Bubbles had to figure out some kind of solution that would let them both keep their pride before something happened.   
  
"Okay, children..." called Ms. Keane, who had returned with a very upset Princess, "The ceremony'll begin in about five minutes. So go to your places."   
  
Buttercup was about to step into the building to take care of something when Blossom suddenly rushed up to her.   
  
"C'mon, Buttercup. We can't be late, now. We gotta take our seats."   
  
Blossom pushed Buttercup over to the stage and made her sit down while Blossom took her own seat two chairs to Buttercup's left. As Bubbles took her own seat, she suddenly realized that it was too late to stop Blossom's plan, whatever it was. Now she just hoped that it wouldn't cause too much damage.


	3. Surprises and Wonders

_**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS**_

  
LAST DAY SURPRISES  
PART 3: SURPRISES AND WONDERS  
BY  
Sgamer82  
  
  
Sandra Keane stood at the podium set to the left end of the stage and watched as all the children took their seats. She saw everyone in a state of combined excitement and anxiety. Princess seemed depressed due to Sandy's punishment. Bubbles appeared to be worried about something, most likely Blossom's odd smile. Which Sandy thought seemed to have something to do with Buttercup who was, as usual, wiggling in her seat, though she had an agitated look on her face. Sandy would have placed more concern in it all but it was time for the graduation to start and Sandy had a job to do.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom watched Buttercup squirmed and fidgeted in her seat. Blossom knew this would happen. Blossom was well aware that when Buttercup became overly nervous she became incredibly thirsty. From the moment she had gotten dressed at home Blossom counted at least three glasses of water and five trips to the water fountain since arriving. Now all that water was coming back to haunt Buttercup. Her revenge was assured. The only thing Blossom had had to do was keep Buttercup away from any bathrooms until the ceremony began. Blossom let a smile show on her face as her revenge was complete.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
"I can't believe you'd do this to Buttercup!" Bubbles whispered angrily to her red-headed sister. Buttercup heard Bubbles statement and looked at Blossom, seeing her smirk confirm Bubbles statement.   
  
"How could you?!" whispered Buttercup.   
  
"_I_ didn't do anything." Blossom said in the same whisper as her sisters. "Buttercup brought it all on herself by drinking all that _water_"   
  
"Please don't say water!" Buttercup pleaded.   
  
"Okay." said Blossom, "I won't say _water_. But, how about words with _water_ in them? Like, for example, oh I don't know, _water_?"   
  
Buttercup groaned and renewed her squirming. Bubbles just looked at her Blossom, her expression saying how angry she was with all of this.   
  
"Buttercup deserves it!" Blossom said in her defense.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Meanwhile, in the audience, Professor Utonium was sitting in the audience with his video camera taping the whole ceremony. While Utonium was a bit farther back than he would have liked, it did give him a great chance to test the new zoom lens on the camera. It was the only way for him to get any kind of good view. He noticed Buttercup was fidgeting and squirming like nothing she'd ever done before. Utonium simply let out a sigh.   
  
"That girl just can not sit still for anything." he said to nobody in particular. Though a couple of parents next to him couldn't help but giggle a little.   
  
"I'm not too surprised." said a woman next to Utonium, the mother of a child in the class, "I'm amazed any of those kids are sitting still. I know I could never stay still for anything when I was five."   
  
The parents laughed quietly to themselves. Their amusement was interrupted, however, but a sudden noise. It sounded like some kind of stomping. It eventually became so loud Sandy stopped everything she was doing and looked angrily at the approaching source.   
  
A shadowy figure seemed to be approaching the school, though it got so large as it approached it became obvious that it was some kind of monster. As the creature came closer some insane laughing could be heard along with the clamorous stomps. Professor Utonium instantly recognized the source of the laughing.   
  
"Mojo Jojo!"   
  
The Powerpuff Girls sprung from their seats ready to fight, Blossom and Bubbles focused their attention on the nearing Mojobot, though Buttercup was glancing in other directions. All the other people were getting up and getting ready to run. But everything stopped when Sandy spoke up.   
  
"Nobody move an inch." shouted Sandy. She stepped off of the stage and approached the huge, humanoid Mojobot, which had stopped at the gates of the school. She stepped less than a meter away from the machine.   
  
"Okay," Sandy began, looking like she was just about to lose her last ounce patience, "Listen here you self-centered, big-mouthed, egotistical, pathetic excuse for a bag of fleas! I planned long and hard to make sure this graduation went off without a hitch and I am not about to let you screw it up! If you want to attack this school so badly then wait another couple hours for this ceremony to end! Otherwise, just go home and stay there! But don't interrupt this event again unless you want me to climb up there personally and give a beating that would make what the Girls give you look like a peck on the cheek!"   
  
There was a stunned silence, everyone was captivated at Sandy's little outburst and curious, yet terrified, of what Mojo's response would be. The silence dragged on for another five minutes as everyone awaited the first move. Then the Mojobot turned around and walked away from the school, shocking everybody. All the people just stood open-mouthed as Sandy calmly walked back to the stage and took her place at the podium.   
  
"Will everyone please sit back down."   
  
There was a communal thump as everybody sat down in their seats as if they couldn't get there fast enough.   
  
"Thank you." replied Sandy, "Let's continue."   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
As impressed as Buttercup was with how Ms. Keane scared off Mojo, she was angry because she thought she'd gotten her chance to get away for a minute. Now she was stuck until the ceremony ended.   
  
_This is gonna be the _longest_ couple hours of my life!_ Buttercup knew she was gonna suffer, and she knew Blossom was going to enjoy every minute of it.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
As Ms. Keane began reading off the students' names, Bubbles just buried her head in her hands. She knew all along this was going to be bad. She knew it was too late to do anything, but she tried one more time to make Blossom to see reason about what she was doing to Buttercup. She knew Buttercup was sorry for it, but if Blossom didn't regret her actions, she would just provoke Buttercup into a third prank and cause a whole new mess.   
  
"Blossom, you gotta tell Buttercup you're sorry for doing this. She's already regrettin' what she did to you. If you don't feel bad about this she's just gonna pull another prank, then you'll pull one to get back, then she'll pull one, then you'll pull one..."   
  
"Get to the point." Blossom whispered, losing patience with Bubbles.   
  
"It's just gonna be this thing that keeps happenin' over an' over an' over until someone stops it."   
  
"You mean a cycle, and as far as I'm concerned, me an' Buttercup aren't even until she feels as humiliated as I was."   
  
Bubbles was really starting to get angry now. Her sister's callous attitude downright shocked Bubbles. There was nothing Bubbles could do, but she promised herself that the instant this was over she was telling Ms. Keane and the Professor exactly what's happened. Bubbles knew Ms. Keane never intended for something of this degree to happen.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Buttercup was _not_ enjoying herself. She was so busy trying to avoid embarrassing herself that she wasn't even paying attention to Bubbles sticking up for her. She sat in her seat all but writhing in agony. Buttercup regretted never being able to sit still now. If it wasn't for that, then someone would have thought something was wrong. She could hardly stand it, she kept wondering why Ms. Keane couldn't read off the names any faster. So far, she was just coming up to Mitch.   
  
"Mitchell Mitchellson." said Ms. Keane, Mitch walked up and received his diploma with a scowl from being called Mitchell, "Princess Morebucks." Princess noisily dragged her feet along the stage as she solemnly walked up to get her diploma.   
  
By Buttercup's count, Ms. Keane still had about 12 more kids before she got to her. And even then there was still Vindo after her.   
  
_I'm not gonna make it..._ Buttercup moaned to herself. She didn't think she had a chance of holding out until the end. But she wasn't about to let Blossom have the satisfaction of seeing Buttercup embarrass herself and Ms. Keane.   
  
"Harry Pitt. Elmer Sglue."   
  
_Okay...just a couple more, then Blossom, then Bubbles, then me, then Vindo. You can do this, Buttercup._ At least, she hoped she could.   
  
"Blossom Utonium"   
  
_Yes! Almost there!_ Buttercup celebrated silently as Blossom picked up her diploma.   
  
"Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles got hers.   
  
"Buttercup Utonium."   
  
Buttercup got up and quickly moved to the podium, grabbed her diploma, went back to her seat just as quickly and crossed her legs. Sandy just stared for a few seconds, wondering about Buttercup's rapid walk. But she just shrugged and went on to give the last diploma to Vindo Wiper, who walked up and readily took it from Ms. Keane's hand. Sandy made some final closing statements and said five fateful words.   
  
"This ceremony is now over."   
  
No sooner had the words left Sandy's mouth when the Mojobot appeared and crushed the playground's jungle gym.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the chimpanzee from the Mojobot, "You should not have said that the ceremony was over, Teacher Keane! For you have now caused your own doom. It was caused when you told me to return after the graduation for the Pokey Oaks children. I waited just a short distance from the school listening on my very sensitive speakers for you to conclude the commencement. Now that the ceremony commencing the graduation of the Pokey Oaks children has officially concluded, I can now attack with my new Super Extreme Ultra Chou-Robo Mojo Jojo Mark Ocho! So now, with the ceremony concluded, I will attack, and you will scream, and I will destroy you all, and you will be destroyed, as will the Powerpuff Girls with you. When I am victorious, the world will be MINE! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"   
  
"Girls," Ms. Keane said to the Powerpuffs, "I know I don't usually let you fight on school grounds, but this time I'll make an exception and let you do whatever you like." Blossom and Bubbles looked at Ms. Keane for a moment, stunned at her words, then went out and attacked the Mojobot. Buttercup zipped off in another direction completely. Sandy just thought that the Girls had some kind of plan.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom and Bubbles zipped toward the Mojobot. Bubbles was about halfway there when she suddenly realized Buttercup wasn't with them.   
  
"Where did Buttercup go?" asked Bubbles, though she realized the answer before the question was out of her mouth.   
  
"I guess Buttercup just couldn't handle the pressure!" Answered Blossom, who began chuckling at her own joke.   
  
The two Powerpuff Girls continued towards the Mojobot without their brunette sister. Bubbles and Blossom got their first good look at Mojo's newest destroyer. It was a thirty feet tall and seemed to be humanoid in shape with an all-violet armor hull. It had a large 'M' on its chest with a face reminiscent of a Transformer. As the Girls flew toward the machine, the robot's 'M' glowed and shot out a laser that sent the two girls plummeting to the ground. Blossom and Bubbles quickly recovered from the blast and shot up toward the robot for another attack. This time, both of the Powerpuffs received a hard punch by the hands of the robot. Blossom was quite surprised that such long arms moved so quickly. Once again, the girls hit the ground.   
  
"Boy, we could probably use Buttercup right about now." Blossom said while getting up. But she instantly regretted saying it.   
  
"Then you never shoulda played that mean trick on 'er!" Bubbles chided. Blossom hung her head for a second but just as quickly shot back into the sky to renew the battle with the Mojobot, followed by Bubbles. This time, Bubbles distracted Mojo while Blossom tried to attack the robot's back. Blossom didn't even get within ten feet before a dozen small guns appeared from within hatches on the robot and shot lasers at Blossom. Blossom was shot down, her gown beginning to catch fire as she fell to the ground. She hit the ground with a scattering of dust, which also caused the small flame on her gown to extinguish as well. Bubbles tried to go to Blossom but the Mojobot fired its 'M' laser again, shooting Bubbles into the stage, where a lot of the bystanders had gathered to give the Girls some room to fight.   
  
This time around, the Girls didn't recover so quickly. Mojo's laughing could be heard for miles around. He believed he had won, since two Powerpuffs were down and the others were nowhere in sight. Mojo Jojo was so caught up in his celebration that he didn't even notice Buttercup rushing at him from the school building. Bubbles and the people watching on the stage saw a bright green streak of light plunge right through the midsection of the Mojobot. Mojo suddenly lost his main weapon as Buttercup's attack disable the 'M' laser on the front and half of the guns on the back.   
  
Bubbles and Blossom realized that Buttercup had just given them an opening. They zipped into the air and started to tear at the Mojobot, Buttercup joined them after she managed to stop her momentum and head back to the fight. The three Powerpuff Girls thrashed and pounded machine until it was a thirty foot high mound of dents and holes. The girls finished the robot off with a kick to the back which knocked the robot forward toward the stage. Buttercup landed one hard punch to the dome, cracking it and knocking the robot backward. It was balancing one foot and ready to fall, Mojo tried to keep it from going down by waving the robots arms in circles. The girls just sat back above the stage and waited for the inevitable. The robot waved its arms several times before finally toppling over onto it's back.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
The Powerpuff Girls floated in the sky, looking at the robot making sure nothing was left to be done. The Powerpuffs were about to join them when Buttercup spoke up.   
  
"Blossom! What you did to me was just plain nasty!"   
  
"ME?!" Blossom asked, almost sounding outraged, "What about _you_? You played a trick that made me act like a fool in front of the entire school for no reason at all!"   
  
"And you did your trick just to get back at me! I at least felt bad about it later, you don't seem to mind at all that you nearly humiliated me too!"   
  
"And why should I? You provoked the whole thing!"   
  
"Nobody forced you to try and get even!"   
  
"It's all your fault!" yelled Blossom.   
  
"No, it's your fault!" retorted Buttercup.   
  
"Your fault!"   
  
"Your fault!"   
  
"Your fault!"   
  
"Your fault!"   
  
"Will you two stop fighting! It was both of your faults!" Bubbles suddenly screamed. Both Blossom and Buttercup stopped their arguing to look at her. Bubbles was clearly furious, she even had a small vein popping out of her forehead and her newly-redone pigtails almost looked like devil horns.   
  
"Buttercup!" she began, "You did start this whole thing. When you saw Blossom was in the right place for one of your pranks, you _could_ have just left it alone. But noooooooooooooooo! If you hadn't pulled that stupid joke Blossom never woulda gotten mad at you and you coulda just sat back and enjoyed the graduation like everyone else!"   
  
"You tell 'er Bubbles!" Blossom said, seeing Buttercup's regretful expression.   
  
"What about you, Blossom!?" Bubbles continued, "Buttercup was right, you _didn't_ have to get back at her. You couldn't take a little bruise to your ego so you had to do anything and everything you could think of to fix it up by hurting Buttercup even worse. And you don't even feel sorry at all. The stupid robot mighta beaten us if Buttercup hadn't been there! If your stupid idea had done what it was supposed to do, Buttercup prob'ly never woulda helped us 'cause she'd've run someplace where nobody would see her. If you hadn't pulled that stupid prank, Buttercup woulda been with us right from the start and we woulda beaten Mojo with no problem! You should be ashamed of yourself!"   
  
"Wha wha wha..." Blossom stammered, shocked at her sister's sudden outbursts, "What about Buttercup?" she finally got out.   
  
"She's already ashamed of herself." Bubbles said, she gestured to a very upset-looking Buttercup. "I'm gonna go down to the ground now. You two don't come down until you've made up or I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll tell Dad!"   
  
Blossom snapped her head up that threat, the last thing Blossom wanted was to have the Professor angry at her. She hated when that happened. Bubbles didn't wait for a response, she descended to the stage below. Blossom and Buttercup just floated their for a few awkward seconds. Neither one knowing what to say.   
  
"Y'know..." Buttercup started in a desperate attempt to break the silence, "...if this were one of those After-School Special things, this would be where some corny moral would slap ya right in the face."   
  
Blossom giggled a little. "Yeah." She then lowered her eyes, "Listen...Bubbles was right. I only did this stuff because you hurt my image. Now that I think about it it was mean, cruel, and I'm real sorry."   
  
"No, you were right," Buttercup told her, "I deserved it. I didn't have any real reason for that prank, I just saw a chance for one and took it. I didn't even think about what would happen because of it. I'm sorry. I'd understand if you don't wanna forgive me though."   
  
"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Blossom said.   
  
"Deal." said Buttercup. The sisters gave each other a hug and descended down to join Bubbles.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
"So is everybody okay?" Bubbles was asking Utonium when her sisters came down to the stage. The police had long since arrived and had taken Mojo from his robot and carted him off in a police van. The crowd had, for the most part, gone home. So Ms. Keane and the Utoniums were pretty much all alone on the stage.   
  
"Yeah, Bubbles. Everyone's okay." Ms. Keane told her, "There's a lot of damage to the playground equipment. But we're in no hurry since nobody'll be at school to use it for a while."   
  
"Okay, that's good." said Bubbles, right before letting out a giant yawn, "Can we go home. I'm tired an' I wanna go to bed."   
  
"Same here." said Blossom, letting out a yawn of her own. Buttercup yawned herself and looked as if she'd fall asleep on her feet. The events of what had been, to the Girls, a very long day were beginning to catch up with them. They were ready to fall asleep, and their usual bedtime wasn't for another half-hour.   
  
The Professor walked over and picked up Blossom and Bubbles in his arms while Sandy took Buttercup. Utonium and Sandy put the Girls, who had at that moment fallen asleep, in the backseat of the Professor's station wagon. Sandy and Utonium talked for a few minutes before Utonium headed home. Sandy got to work cleaning up the schoolground a little before she went home to her own apartment.   
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
Blossom woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than she'd had for a long time. After taking a look at the beside clock she saw it was 10:30 a.m. Blossom experienced a brief moment of panic before realizing that school was over and she didn't have to worry about getting up early. She got out of bed and saw her sisters weren't in bed. She went through her usual morning routine and went down to the kitchen were she saw Bubbles and Buttercup gulping down a late breakfast of waffles and scrambled eggs. Blossom sat down to a place the Professor had obviously set for her and started her own breakfast.   
  
"Finally up, eh sweetheart?" asked the Professor from the waffle maker, "Between graduating and fighting Mojo Jojo the three of you were pretty exhausted. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to let you sleep in. Your sisters only got here about twenty minutes ago."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Blossom asked, a little surprised. The Girls almost never slept in like this.   
  
"Yep." said Buttercup, pausing briefly before going back to her breakfast.   
  
"It was sure nice of you, Daddy." said Bubbles.   
  
"By the way, Girls." the Professor continued, starting to sound a little nervous, "Would you object to having the Mayor baby-sit you tonight."   
  
"No, of course not." Blossom replied, "Why? Do you have another 'Meeting of the Minds'?"   
  
"Not exactly." the Professor answered, even more nervous, "I have a date."   
  
Blossom couldn't believe her ears. She'd hoped she wouldn't have to worry about Professor dating again after that horrible incident with Sedusa. Buttercup was the exact opposite, excited to the point of ecstatic. Bubbles looked a little surprised, but not worried.   
  
"Not another date..." Blossom complained.   
  
"This won't be like that time with Ima, Blossom." Utonium told her, "I'm sure you'll love her."   
  
"Who are ya goin' out with?" Bubbles asked.   
  
"Well, I'm..." now he began to sweat nervously, "I'm going to be going out on a date with Ms. Keane..."   
  
"Ms. Keane?" Blossom asked, shocked.   
  
"Ms. Keane." said Bubbles, as if this confirmed something she already knew.   
  
"Ms. Keane!" Buttercup yelled, looking happier than Blossom had seen her for a while.   
  
"Yes." the Professor replied, "Ms. Keane, I'm going on a date with her later tonight."   
  
Blossom knew, from that moment, that life would become very different for The Powerpuff Girls.   
  


**_THE END_**


End file.
